


the biggest step

by hoseokmin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Short & Sweet, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokmin/pseuds/hoseokmin
Summary: the biggest step in a relationship isn't the first kissit's the first fart.





	

his romantic relationship started with shy glances, shameless flirting, bad puns and endless dates to a cheap ramen bar down the street from their college.

with a mutual friend and the same major, they were destined to meet.

at first changkyun was quiet and withdrawn, as he always was. he would be lying, though, if he said he wasn't immediately attracted to the boy with blonde locks and sparkling eyes. hoseok. his name was hoseok.

by some act of god, hoseok was also attracted to changkyun. it took a few months to get changkyun out of his shell, but in the end hoseok would always say it was worth it.

sooner rather than later, changkyun spent days in hoseok’s tiny one-room apartment where they shared their first kiss and many more after that.

they both would argue that wasn't the biggest step in their relationship.

it occurred one morning, a sunday to be exact, while they both were lounging on hoseok’s old sofa watching a random cartoon. _they both were still kids at heart, after all._

changkyun normally wasn't one for skinship, but that morning his arms were wrapped around hoseok’s middle, his butt firmly planted on his lap and his face burrowed in his broad chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

he was groggy and relaxed, the most comfortable he ever felt. hoseok was rubbing gentle circles on his back, most of his attention on the television screen while the rest was on the sleepy boy in his arms.

changkyun hummed contently, his whole body vibrating almost like a cat.

hoseok stiffened in his hold and it wasn't until then when he realized what he had done.

“ _oh my god_ ,” changkyun gasped in horror, his eyes turning wide as he stared at hoseok. he expected to feel death swallow him up whole, or his life flash before his eyes, or anything remotely embarrassing.

instead, the moment his eyes met hoseok’s, they both exploded with laughter, their eyes crinkling with happiness ( _and changkyun’s cheeks red with embarrassment_ )

after they both quieted down and hoseok wiped their happy tears away, he pressed a loving kiss on changkyun’s lips. the younger male grinned and felt his heart skip a beat, but he still felt like jumping off a cliff from what just happened.

“don't worry, kyunnie, now we have nothing to hide from each other,” hoseok smiled happily. “we just took the biggest step.”

changkyun looked at him as if he said he was a sea monster from the black lagoon. as if their first kiss or first time having sex wasn't the biggest step, but _breaking wind_ in front of one another was. it wasn't until later that night that he realized that maybe hoseok was right. maybe they just did, because now, they felt comfortable around each other. comfortable enough to do anything.

changkyun never thought he'd feel pride in the fact that he passed gas in front of his perfect boyfriend. but he did. and he knew they were going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> based on a pic I saw on fb that said the same thing on the summary.  
> I apologize.   
> IDK WHAT I JUST DID GUYS BUT PLEASE COMMENT HAHAHA  
> also follow me on twt if u want @1wonh0


End file.
